Rocío Garcel
Sofía María del Rocío Garza Ramírez (mejor conocida como Rocío Garcel o Rocío Garcel de Roig) (nacida en México D.F., el 18 de septiembre de 1948) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Hermana de Sylvia Garcel y tía de Vanessa Garcel; también esposa del actor y director de doblaje Jorge Roig, con quien procreó un hijo, el también actor y músico Jorge Roig Jr. Esta actriz cuenta con una carrera brillante y fructífera trayectoria que sobrepasa las cinco décadas, iniciando en el año de 1959. En 1998, salió de la franquicia de Toriyama,Dragon Ball Z (donde interpretaba a Bulma), debido a problemas con la hoy desaparecida empresa Intertrack. Filmografía Películas Julia Roberts * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Isabel Kelly * La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) - Julianne Potter * El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) - Mary Reilly * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Campanita(Doblaje original mexicano) * Magnolias de acero (1989) - Shelby Eatenton Latcherie (doblaje mexicano) Meg Ryan * El nuevo novio de mi madre (2008) - Martha Durand * Tienes un e-mail (1998) - Kathleen Kelly * Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Dra. Maggie Rice * El presidio (1988) - Donna Kirstie Alley * Mira quién habla ahora (1993) - Molly Ubriacco * Mira quién habla también (1990) - Molly Ubriacco * Mira quién habla (1989) - Molly Ubriacco * Brigada especial (1984) - Jackie Rogers Michelle Pfeiffer * La edad de la inocencia (1993) - Condesa Ellen Olenska * La casa rusa (1990) - Katya Orlova * Las brujas de Eastwick (1987) - Sukie Ridgemont * Vaselina 2 (1982) - Stephanie Zinone Sandra Bullock * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Annie Porter * La red (1995) - Angela Bennett / Ruth Marx * El Demoledor (1993) - Tnte. Lenina Huxley Maria Conchita Alonso * Sudden Terror (1996) - Marta Caldwell * Colores (1988) - Louisa Gomez * El sobreviviente (1987) - Amber Mendez Jamie Lee Curtis * Mi primer beso (1991) - Shelly DeVoto (redoblaje) * Los enredos de Wanda (1988) - Wanda Gershwitz * Perfección (1985) - Jessica "Jessie" Wilson Andie MacDowell * El gran halcón (1991) - Anna Baragli * Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) - Brontë Parrish * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Jane Porter Meryl Streep * Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) - Suzanne Vale * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Johana Kramer * El francotirador (1978) - Linda Liza Minnelli * Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Linda Marolla * Los Muppets toman Manhattan (1984) - Ella misma * New York, New York (1977) - Francine Evans Judith Hoag * Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010) - Enfermera * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Molly Jaclyn Smith * Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Kelly Garret * Caleidoscopio (1990) - Hillary Walker Kyra Sedgwick * Velocidad personal (2002) - Delia * Vida de solteros (1992) - Linda Sally Field * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) - Mamá Lil * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - Megan (doblaje original) Anne Archer * Atracción fatal (1987) - Beth Gallagher * El gran robo de las esmeraldas(1981) - Holbrook Demi Moore * La jurado (1996) - Annie Laird * Pensamientos mortales (1991) - Cynthia Kellog Patricia Arquette * Tentados por el desastre (1996) - Nancy Coplin * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Kristen Parker Ashley Olsen * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Lynn Farmer / Tía Agatha (joven) * Vamos a la casa de la abuela (1991) - Julie Thompson Debra Winger * El circo de la fe (1992) - Jane Larson * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Emma Horton Darlene Love * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Trish Murtaugh (doblaje original) * Arma mortal (1987) - Trish Murtaugh Annie Potts * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Janine Melnitz * La chica de rosa (1986) - Iona Jane Fonda * Gringo viejo (1989) - Harriet Winslow / Narración * Cómo asesinar a su jefe (1980) - Judy Bernly Daryl Hannah * Roxanne (1987) - Roxanne Kowalski * Splash (1984) - Madison Bette Midler * Ruthless People (1986) - Barbara Stone * La Rosa (1979) - Mary Rose Foster Julie Andrews * Víctor/Victoria (1982) - Victoria Grant * La novicia rebelde (1965) - María Von Trapp (doblaje original) Sue Lyon * Tony Rome (1967) - Diana Pines * Siete mujeres (1966) - Emma Clark Audrey Hepburn * Mi bella dama (1964) - Eliza Doolittle * Charada (1963) - Regina "Reggie" Lampert Miko Hughes * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Dylan Porter * Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Gage Creed Otros * Culto a Chucky (2017) - Kyle (Christine Elise) * Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Jefa del personal Fox (Emily Watson) * IT (Eso) (2017) - Bibliotecaria Barbara Starrett (Elizabeth Saunders) * Todo, todo (2017) - Enfermera Janet (Marion Eisman) * Pasante de moda (2015) - Doris (Celia Weston) * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Miriam (Joanna Gleason) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Organizadora de la convención (Rhoda Griffis) / Doctora de Skyler (Sharon Gee) * Mis pequeños invasores (2011) - Abuela Driver (Victoria Wood) * Saber dar (2010) - Sra. Portman (Lois Smith) * Obsessed (2009) - Marge (Bonnie Perlman) * The Nanny Diaries (2007) - Sra. Alexandra X (Laura Linney) (1ª versión) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Wanda Grandy (Jayne Eastwood) * La cambiadora de páginas (2006) - Ariane / Jueza del conservatorio (Catherine Frot) * La maldición de la flor dorada (2006) - Emperatriz Phoenix (Li Gong) * Un día perfecto (2006) - Voces adicionales * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Solange Dimitrios (Caterina Murino) * 8 mujeres (2002) - Gaby (Catherine Deneuve) * El destino de un cowboy (2001) - Reportera de TV (Pamela Minick) * Sophie (2000) - Lily Malone (Farrah Fawcett) * El esposo de otra mujer (2000) - Susan Miller (Gail O'Grady) * La última salida (2000) - Kate Major (Kate Rodger) * Cinderelmo (1999) - Madrastra (Kathy Najimy) * Mi marciano favorito (1999) - Vendedora de ropa * Recuerdos del corazón (1999) - Rebecca (Jane Seymour) * Perro negro (1998) - Melanie (Brenda Strong) * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Reina Anne (Anne Parillaud) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Diva Plavalaguna (Maïwenn Le Besco) / Operadora de radio de la policía (voz) * Titanic (1997) - Noël Leslie, Condesa de Rothes (Rochelle Rose) / Niña en bote * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Dylan Dubrow (Ross Bagley) / Robin Was (Vanessa J. Wells) * El alma del juego (1996) - Grace (Gina Ravera) * Jóvenes brujas (1996) - Doctora (Brenda Strong) / Jenny (Jeanine Jackson) * Matilda (1996) - Srta. Jennifer "Jenny" Miel (Embeth Davidtz) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Carolina Montesco (Christina Pickles) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Voz en radio / Bailarina en bar * Empire Records (1995) - Jane (Debi Mazar) * La última cena (1995) - Voz en radio * El club de las niñeras (1995) - Elizabeth Kristy (Brooke Adams) * Mundo acuático (1995) - Helen (Jeanne Tripplehorn) * El imitador (1995) - Susan Schiffer (Shannon O'Hurley) * Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Melissa Robinson (Courteney Cox) * Corina, Corina (1994) - Jenny Davis (Wendy Crewson) * Clifford (1994) - Sarah Davis (Mary Steenburgen) * El favor (1994) - Kathy Whiting (Harley Jane Kozak) * Karate Kid IV (1994) - Vendedora (Annette Miller) * La guerra (1994) - Louis Simmons (Mare Winningham) * La Máscara (1994) - Peggy Brandt (Amy Yasbeck) * Lassie (1994) - Jeniffer Turner (Brittany Boyd) * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Suzanne Somers * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (J. Evan Bonifant) * Luna de porcelana (1994) - Adele (Patricia Healy) / Insertos * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Kelly Farmer / Tía Sofía (joven) (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Yoshi (Travis A. Moon) (Doblaje New Line) * Nacida ayer (1993) - Billie Dawn (Melanie Griffith) * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Amelia Stewart (Melanie Mayron) * Filadelfia (1993) - Reportera (Donna Hamilton) * Me and the Kid (1993) - Sra. Feldman (Anita Morris) * Toque al corazón (1993) - Adrian Towers y Tommy Grant * Una de las chicas (1993) - Cajera (Christine Lippa) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Helen (Isabel Glasser) * In the best interest of the children (1992) - Callie Cain (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Sneakers (1992) - Dra. Elena Rhyzkov (Lee Garlington) * Un extraño amor (1992) - Voz de policía en radio * Peste negra (1992) - Dra. Nora Hart (Kate Jackson) * El mensaje de Holly (1992) - Holly (Lindsay Wagner) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Maggie (Amber Scott) (doblaje original mexicano) * El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) - Sarah Hargrave (Lisa Pelikan) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) - Maggie Burroughs (Lisa Zane) * La pequeña pícara (1991) - Susy Ricitos "Curly Sue" (Alisan Porter) * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Riva (Nancy Travis) * Camino a Avonlea (1990) - Olivia Dale (Mag Ruffman) * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - June (Kitty Fitzgibbon) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos (1989) - Dra. Bennett (Mary Kay Adams) * Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) - Eleanor (Bernadette Petters) * Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Gretchen (Teri Hatcher) * Negocios de familia (1989) - Elaine McMullen (Rosanna DeSoto) * Tío Buck al rescate (1989) - Chanice Kobolowski (Amy Madigan) (redoblaje) * Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1989) - Zeebo (Diane Stilwell) * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Monica Moran (Jennifer Tilly) * Acusados (1988) - Sarah Tobias (Jodie Foster) * La bella y la bestia (1987) - Bella (Rebecca De Mornay) * Blanca Nieves (1987) - Blanca Nieves * Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Gretel (canciones) (Nicola Stapleton) / Títere * Atracción fatal (1987) - Beth Gallagher (Anne Archer) * Ernest va al campo (1987) - Enfermera Nube de viento (Victoria Racimo) * Los Intocables (1987) - Hija de Ness (Kaitlin Montgomery) / Niña (Aditra Kohl) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Alice (Kristen Clayton) / Enfermera Marcie Baker (Stacy Alden) * Me enamoré de un maniquí (1987) - Ema "Emmy" Hesire (Kim Cattrall) (redoblaje) * Cobra (1986) - Ingrid (Brigitte Nielsen) * El color del dinero (1986) - Diane (Elizabeth Bracco) / Mesera (Christina Sigel) * La ouija asesina (1986) - Linda Brewster (Tawny Kitaen) * La vampiresa (1986) - Alison (Dedee Pfeiffer) * Los Goonies (1985) - Andrea "Andy" Carmichael (Kerri Green) (doblaje original) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Chica en autobús #2 (JoAnn Willette) * Doble de cuerpo (1984) - Gloria (Deborah Shelton) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Maharaja Zalim Singh (Raj Singh) (Doblaje original) * La historia sin fin (1984) - Bastian Bux (Barret Oliver) * Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) - Voz de computadora en Enterprise (Teresa Victor) * Juegos de guerra (1983) - Jennifer (Ally Sheedy) * Krull (1983) - Viuda de la telaraña (Francesca Annis) * Superman III (1983) - Lois Lane (Margot Kidder) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Dorothy Stratten (Mariel Hemingway) * La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Tommy Horton más joven (Shane Serwin) / otros * Parque Gorky (1983) - Irina Asanova (Joanna Pacula) (redoblaje) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) - Jimmy (Oliver Robins) * Tootsie (1982) - Julie Nichols (Jessica Lange) (doblaje original) * Estallido mortal (1981) - Conductora de noticiero (Claire Carter) * El conflicto final (1981) - Barbara Dean (Leueen Willoughby) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Jason (Ari Lehman) / Alice (Adrienne King) / Claudette (Debra S. Hayes) * Alien: el octavo pasajero (1979) - Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) * 10, la mujer perfecta (1979) - Mary Lewis (Dee Wallace) * Juego sucio (1978) - Gloria Mundy (Goldie Hawn) * El alimento de los dioses (1976) - Rita (Belinda Balaski) * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Kate Moore (Tyne Daly) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Secretaria * Terremoto (1974) - Barbara (Monica Lewis) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan Theresa MacNeil (Linda Blair) (doblaje original) * Magnum .44 (1973) - Sunny (Adele Yoshioka) (doblaje original) * El otro (1972) - Torrie (Jenny Sullivan) / Mary (voz en radionovela) * Melody (1971) - Melody Perkins (Tracy Hyde) * 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Plenty O'Toole (Lana Wood) (doblaje original) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Veruca Salt (Julie Dawn Cole) (Doblaje original de CINSA) / Mike Teevee (Paris Themmen) (Redoblaje de SISSA) * Butch Cassidy (1969) - Etta Place (Katharine Ross) * Romeo y Julieta (1968) - Julieta Capuleto (Olivia Hussey) * Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Jill McBain (Claudia Cardinale) * Espera en la oscuridad (1967) - Gloria (Julie Herrod) * La novicia rebelde (1965) - Frederick Von Trapp (Nicholas Hammond) (doblaje original) * Brujería ''(1964) - Amy Whitlock - (Diane Clare) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Greta Heinrich (Barbara Eden) * Matar a un ruiseñor (1962) - Jean Louise "Scout" Finch (Mary Badham) * Tormenta sobre Hawaii (1957) - Lanai (Lisa Montell) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Nefertiti (Anne Baxter) (ambas versiones) * No somos ángeles (1955) - Isabelle Ducotel (Gloria Talbott) * El manto sagrado (1953) - Diana (Jean Simmons) * Almas desesperadas (1952) - Bunny Jones (Donna Corcoran) * El padre de la novia (1950) - Katherine "Kay" Banks (Elizabeth Taylor) * Hablemos de Eva (1950) - Phoebe (Barbara Bates) * El pájaro azul (1940) - Mytyl Tyl (Shirley Temple) * La momia (1932) - Helen Grovesnor (Zita Johann) Telefilms * Yo era una rata (2001) - Marha Tapscrew (Sheila McCarthy) * Secretos (1992) - Gaby Smith (Josie Bissett) * Anne de Green Gables (1985) - Anne Shirley (Megan Follows) * Historia de una conejita (1985) - Jefa de conejitas * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Astrid Kirchherr (Alyson Spiro) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Pam Rainey (Season Hubley) * Las cintas Norliss (1973) - Marsha Sterns (Michele Carey) Anime '''Keiko Han' * Sailor Moon - Luna * Sailor Moon R - Luna * Sailor Moon S - Luna * Sailor Moon SuperS - Luna * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Luna Hiromi Tsuru * Dragon Ball - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z - Bulma (1ª voz) / Trunks bebé / Bulma del Futuro (1ª voz) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bulma / Trunks bebé * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Bulma * Dragon Ball Super - Bulma / Bulma del futuro Mamiko Noto * Naruto - Katsuyu * Naruto Shippūden - Katsuyu Miki Narahashi * Sailor Moon SuperS - Kotaro (ep. 154) * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Kotaro (ep. 165) Otros * Dragon Ball - Upa (hasta ep. 60) / Niño (ep. 79) * Astroboy - Astroboy * Sailor Moon - Niño en público (ep. 32) * Remi - Remi * Marco - Marco (doblaje original) * La princesa caballero - Princesa Zafiro * Meteoro - Chispita * El duende mágico - Narración e insertos / Voces adicionales * Dante el señor de los demonios - Medusa * Blue Seed - Azusa Matsudaira / Abuela Fujimiya / Aragami Sauce * Robotech - Lisa Hayes (ep. 31) / Lynn Minmay (eps. 8, 9 y 13) / Azonia / Vanessa Leeds (doblaje original) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Navi / Abuela de Adina / Voces de las computadoras de Kaiba * Soul Hunter - Emperatriz Chiang / Águila / Thunderbolt (bebé) / Camarera (ep. 12) / Reina (ep. 21) / Diosa del futuro (ep. 22) / Voces adicionales * El Justiciero - Rita (ep. 1) * Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Sid (2ª voz, resto) / Profesora Natalie Ross (último ep.) * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Madame Sharon de Poulignac (2ª voz) / Madame DuBarry * Ruy, el pequeño Cid - Ruy Díaz de Vivar * Cyborg 009 - Mai / Célula de Fantasma Negro * Pokémon XY - Mabel * Corrector Yui - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Narración (algunos cuentos) / Antigua Reina / Hija de la Hechicera / Bruja / Voces varias * Kum Kum - Mariposa * Los Bits - Lillybit * Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Narradora * La novicia rebelde - Presentación, insertos y avances Series animadas Cree Summer * Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats crecidos - Susie Carmichael Tara Strong * Aventuras en pañales - Dil Pickles * Rugrats crecidos - Dil Pickles Otros * She-Ra: La princesa del poder - She-Ra * Doug - Sra. Águeda Narinas (ambas versiones) / Voces varias * Rayito, el mago de los deseos - Nova * Gárgolas - Demona * Ricky Ricón - Ricky Ricón * Josie y las gatimelódicas - Josie McCoy * El mundo de Bobby - Bobby Generic * Rainbow Brite - Índigo * Archie y sus amigos - Verónica * Jana de la selva - Jana * Defensores de la tierra - Jedda Walker * El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (1ª voz) * La historia sin fin - Milenia, la hechicera malvada * La leyenda de Zelda - Zelda * El autobús mágico - Mamá de Rafa (un ep.) * South Park - Alcaldesa MacDaniels (doblaje mexicano) * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Lurleen Lumpkin (un ep.) / Milhouse Van Houten (un ep.) * Cortos de Superman - Luisa Lane * X-Men - Lilandra * Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo - Susie * Los pequeños Muppets - Kika * Los Paw Paw - La Princesa * Los Ewoks - Latara / Asha / Shodu * Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz * ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? - Carmen Sandiego * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Abuela (algunos episodios) * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Fionna / Madre * Los osos montañeses - Huerco / Florecita * Los osos Berenstain - Mamá Osa * Daria - Helen Morgendorffer * El castillo de Eureka - Eureka / Peces Piedra (con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva) * Aventuras en pañales - Voces varias * La vida moderna de Rocko - Abuela de Rocko / Alicia / Diseñadora de modas / Presidenta de las bananas extraterrestres / Abuela Wolfe / voces diversas * La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Reina Guinevere * Clementine y la burbuja azul - Hémera * La Mujer Araña - Amazona * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Sra. Poole * La guarida del dragón - Princesa Daphne * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Judy Neutrón (algunos episodios) / Abuela Neutrón (2ª voz) / Bebé Eddie / Tía loca de Jimmy * Thomas y sus amigos - Duquesa de Boxford * Timothy va a la escuela - Sra. Jenkins * Festival de clásicos familiares - Hermana de Alicia (ep. 16) Películas animadas Cree Summer * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats en París - Susie Carmichael * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Susie Carmichael Tara Strong * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Dil Pickles * Rugrats en París - Dil Pickles * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Dil Pickles Linda Hunt * Pocahontas - Abuela Sauce * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - Abuela Sauce Otros * Coco - Mamá Coco (canciones) * Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías - Duquesa de Sodor * Pájaro del Espacio - Hi no Tori 2772: Ai no Cosmozone - Lena * Robots - Sra. Copperbottom * Doug: la película - Sra. Águeda Narinas * He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - She-Ra * Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Kim * Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Thunderella * Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación - Sincerosita * Yogi y sus aventuras en el ganso de madera - Berenice * Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Índigo * Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles - Mujer en el casino * Todos los perros van al cielo - Vera * Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos - Vanna Pira * Los 3 reyes magos - Yana e Hijas de Melchor * Katy, Kiki y Koko - Katy * El último unicornio - Amalthea * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Helen Morgendorffer * Unaa ratoncita valiente - Martín Brisby (doblaje 1982) / Sra. Brisby (redoblaje 1997) * Babar: la película - Arturo (redoblaje mexicano) * Amigos inseparables - Goldie * Pulgarcita - Sra. Raticampo * Mulán - Abuela Fa * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Mitzy * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Belinda Cratchit * En busca de Santa - Reina Penélope * Un cuento de Navidad (1969) - Martha * Una tierna historia navideña - Belladona * Pinocho y el emperador de la noche - Pinocho * Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Karen * Frosty regresa - Charles * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Clarice * El niño del tambor - Narradora * El príncipe de los trolls - Príncipe Bu * Un Cuento de Navidad (1972) - Timmy y Niño * Juanito Escarcha - Mamá Películas de anime Hiromi Tsuru * Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Bulma * Dragon Ball: La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal - Bulma * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande de este mundo está por comenzar - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bulma * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Bulma Keiko Han * Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Luna * Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya - Luna * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños - Luna Otros * Yu-Gi-Oh: La Pirámide de la Luz (2004) - Computadora principal de Kaiba * El Mago de Oz (1982) - Dorothy Gale * El pájaro del espacio (1980) - Lena * Remi, La Película (1980) - Remi * Taro, el niño dragón (1979) - Taro * Las aventuras del osito panda (1973) - Pandín * El Imperio Submarino (1970) - Perla * El pequeño samurai (1959) - Suzuki Series de televisión Gary Coleman * Blanco y negro - Arnold Jackson * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Arnold Jackson-Drummond * Drake y Josh - Él mismo Merrilyn Gann * Everwood - Rose Abbot * Smallville - Ruth Cavanagh Suzanne Somers * Ella es el comisario - Comisario Hildy Granger (1987-1989) * Paso a paso - Carol Foster Lambert (1991-1998) Otros * Chuck: Espía por accidente - Diane Beckman (Bonita Friedericy) (2007-presente) * Hechiceras (1998-2006) ** Patty Halliwell (Finola Hughes) ** Reportera en noticiero (Francesca Cappucci) (temp. 1, ep. 1) (1998) ** Brittany Reynolds (joven) (Cynthia King) / Brittany Reynolds (anciana) (Barbara Pilavin) (temp. 1, ep. 2) (1998) ** Sra. Correy (Patricia Harty) (temp. 1, ep. 4) (1998) ** Dra. Black (Marie O'Donnell) (temp. 1, ep. 5) (1998) ** Costurera (Phoenix Nugent) (temp. 1, ep. 6) (1998) ** Tía Jackie (Rebecca Balding) (temp. 1, ep. 7) (1998) ** Claire Price (Cristine Rose) (temp. 1, ep. 11) (1999) ** Monja (Anne Varèze) (temp. 1, ep. 18) (1999) ** Chica del clima (Nancy O'Dell) (temp. 1, ep. 22) (1999) ** Sra. Milton (Janet Wood) (temp. 2, ep. 23) (1999) ** Recepcionista (Cindy Lu) (temp. 2, ep. 25) (1999) * Misión imposible - Shannon Reed (Jane Badler) * Longmire, el comisario - Ruby (Louanne Stephens) (2012-presente) * El séptimo cielo - Annie Camden (Catherine Hicks) (1996-2007) * Dudas razonables - Fiscal Tess Kaufman (Marlee Matlin) * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith) * Mejorando la casa - Jill Taylor (Patricia Richardson) * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Carol Seaver (Tracey Gold) * Nikki - Mary (Susan Egan) * Dallas - Sue Ellen Ewing (Linda Gray) (1ª voz) * Cagney y Lacey - Mary Beth Lacey (Tyne Daly) * E.R. Sala de urgencias ** Dra. Susan Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) (temps. 8-12 y 15) ** Asistente médico Jeanie Boulet (Gloria Reuben) (un ep. temp. 3) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** Cindy (Tyler Collins) (temp. 1, eps. 8-9) ** Amigo de Nicky (Curtis Blanck) (Temp 6 ep 12) (1996) * Almas perdidas - Liza Keller (Amy Pietz) (4ª temp. ep. 5) * Webster - Webster (Enmanuel Lewis) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Tifanny (Keri Houlihan) * Hola Spencer - Galaktika / Mona / Voces adicionales * Viajeros en el tiempo - Teresa Bruckner (Troian Bellisario) * La niñera (1995) ** Nadine Fine Cooperman (Ellen Ratner) (temp. 2, ep. 22) ** Prostituta (Ann Noel) (temp. 2, ep. 28) * La familia Ingalls - Voces varias * La esposa ejemplar - Jueza Megan Lowrey (Betsy Aidem) / Jueza Carmella Romano (Joanna Gleason) (2009) * Anno Domini - Sarah (Amanda Pays) / Blandina * El show de Patty Duke - Patty/Cathy (Patty Duke) * Tres son multitud - Janet Wood (Joyce DeWitt) * Smallville - Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) (temp. 9) * Archie Bunker's Place - Stephanie Mills (Danielle Brisebois) * Cortes y puntadas - Montana Caine/Sassy/Justicia (Cheryl White) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Jackie Thompson (Jodie Rimmer) (2017) Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Reina Malvada (Dianne Wiest) * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Chris Brennan (Markie Post) * Raíces (1977) - Fanta (Renn Woods) * Jesús de Nazareth (1977) - Virgen María (Olivia Hussey) Telenovelas brasileñas Cássia Kiss * El sabor de la pasión - Cecilia Coelho * Cobras y lagartos - Henriqueta * Puerto de los Milagros - Ádma Guerrero Jussara Freire * Vidas opuestas - Carmen Laranjeira * Bellísima - Tosca Rodríguez * La mestiza - Bina Rosamaria Murtinho * Rastros de mentiras - Tamara Sobral * El astro - Tía Magda Fafy Siqueira * Laberintos del corazón - Madá * Dos caras - Amora Miriam Mehler * Insensato corazón - Lourdes * La esclava Isaura - Doña Gioconda Albuquerque Norma Blum * A través del tiempo - Hermana Lucía * Preciosa Perla - Mamá Francesca Otros * Sol naciente - María Aparecida Teixeira Correa "Doña Santita" (Laura Cardoso) * Totalmente diva - Eusebia (Regina Sampaio) * Por siempre - Lucía (Lana Guelero) * Encantadoras - Tía Romana (Analu Prestes) * Cuento encantado - Efigenia Ávila de Serafia (Berta Loran) * Vivir la vida - Yolanda (Sandra Barsotti) * India, una historia de amor - Ana (Thaís Garayp) * Deseo prohibido - Tonha (Marcélia Cartaxo) * Siete pecados - Cinthia (Maria Zilda Bethlem) * El profeta - María (Anna Cotrim) * América - Úrsula (Vera Fischer) * Chocolate con pimienta - Ismênia (Malu Valle) * Mujeres de arena - María Lucía Asunción (Malú) (Vivianne Pasmanter) * Ronda de piedra - Bruna Prado (Priscila Camargo) * Dancin' Days - Julia Mattos (Sônia Braga) * La esclava Isaura - Isaura (Lucélia Santos) Intérprete Películas * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Canción: "En esa soledad" (intérprete original: Amber Scott como Maggie) * Hansel y Gretel - Gretel (canciones) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate - Veruca Salt / Sra. Bucket (ambas una canción cada una) (Doblaje original de CINSA) Anime * Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Tema de entrada * Los secretos de Julie - Tema de cierre * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Tema de salida (coros) * Remi - Tema de apertura y cierre Series animadas * El show de los looney tunes - Temas musicales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Jimmy Neutrón (voz cantada) * Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Tema de apertura con Ricardo Silva * Los castores cascarrabias - Tema inserto ("No soy un tonto castorcillo") * Los pequeños Muppets - Tema de apertura y temas musicales * Patoaventuras - Tema de entrada con María de Jesús Terán, Arturo Mercado, Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva) * Aventuras en pañales - Susie Carmichael (además de diálogos, voz cantada) * Rugrats crecidos - Susie Carmichael (además de diálogos, voz cantada) Películas animadas * El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Sra. Brisby (canciones) * Katy, Kiki y Koko - Katy (canciones) * Pulgarcita - Sra. Raticampo (canciones) * Amigos inseparables - Goldie (canciones) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Mitzy / Hada Brillo (canciones) * Todos los perros van al cielo - Vera (canciones) * Coco - Mamá Coco (canciones) Dirección de doblaje * 3:10 to Yuma (3ª versión) * Are You There, Chelsea? * Belleza pura * Blood: El último vampiro * Blue Seed * El quinto elemento * El profeta * El séptimo cielo * El exorcista (redoblaje) * Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets * Filadelfia * Gunnerkrigg Court * Hechiceras (1ª temp.) * Hermanos rebeldes * Hermanastros * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (doblaje original) * Parque Gorky (redoblaje) * John y Yoko: Una historia de amor * La boda de mi mejor amigo * La doble vida de Chuck * La esclava Isaura (2004) * La esposa ejemplar * La mestiza * La pequeña pícara * La Rosa * La Sombra de Helena * La última salida * Los padrinos de Tokio * Longmire (1ª temp.) * Matilda * Mis pequeños invasores * Noche de graduación sangrienta * Obsessed * Pandorum (versión TV) * Pequeña Navidad * Pocahontas * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo * Prison Break (5ª temp.) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (versión Universal) * Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña * Rizzoli y Isles (temps. 1-4) * Siete almas * Soul Hunter * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño * Totalmente diva * Un ángel enamorado * Un día perfecto * Verdades Secretas * Vigilados Locución comercial Años 80 * Aunt Jemima (La Negrita) * Angel Face * Fisher Price * Crema Hinds * Vasenol cuidado intensivo * Hellmans Años 90 * Softlube Películas mexicanas * Los tres mosqueteros de Dios (1966) - Chica en el club Infierno a go-go * Amor a ritmo de go go (1966) - Chica rubia en el salón a go go * Los caifanes (1967) - Vedette del Gémimis * Sor Ye-Yé (1967) - Chica en el bar * Despedida de casada (1967) - Chica en la fiesta * Romeo contra Julieta (1968) - Chica rubia en la fiesta * Corona de lágrimas (1968) - Invitada a la fiesta * Primera comunión (1969) - Chica en la sala de espera * Para servir a usted (1971) - Chica en el salón de fiesta * Entre monjas anda el diablo (1973) - Chica en el palenque * La recogida (1974) - Chica en el restaurante * Lo mejor de Teresa (1976) - Chica en la universidad * En esta primavera (1979) - Chica en el ensayo Reposición de diálogos * Tres lancheros muy picudos (1989) - Niño Roberto y actriz Yirah Aparicio Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * Central Entertainment * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * DNI Dubbing Studios - Doblajes a Nivel Internacional * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * IDF * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. - La cooperativa del doblaje * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. * The Dubbing Maker * TOPaudio